


The Boy in the Attic

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi just wanted to live in a quiet and peaceful place that he could call home.But what does he get in return?A young boy who lives in his attic with a tendency to steal his belongings. Despite being complete opposites, the two men learn to accept and learn about each other’s past.





	The Boy in the Attic

Levi was tired.

After a long day of moving and yelling at Hange to get the truck loaded before dawn, that didn’t work out.

“You know, you should be grateful I drive a truck,” they mused. “Otherwise this would’ve taken forever, and you probably would’ve scared the movers.”

“At least my throat wouldn’t be hurting from yelling at them to do their job,” Levi glared at them. The two started at 5pm and finished at around 9pm. It already took long enough.

“Yet you decided to ask me,” they smirked. He rolled his eyes, “Why couldn’t Erwin come?”

“Don’t know,” they shrugged while flipping through one of his novels. “I guess he was busy planning your ‘moving’ party.”

Levi groaned. What Erwin and Hange did was completely stupid and annoying. Although, he knew what they did was only because they cared about him, so he let them slide.

Hange put his novel aside with the rest of the pile. He was a famous author in Maria, known for his unique stories filled with; mystery, thriller and most importantly, paranormal activities.

“Out of all houses we looked at, why this one?” They asked.

He didn’t really know why this one in particular, the other houses looked the same as any other boring old plain house. It had the same type of style that the three adults had looked at and same annoying neighbours that were somewhat bearable. Now that he thought about it, maybe one thing did attract him about this house.

“I don’t know, it was probably the closest to the office,” he lied. “I don’t see what’s so wrong in choosing this one Hange.”

Hange glared at him, “you know exactly why. Someone was murdered here.”

He glared back at her, “I don’t see why you had to do the research before I moved here,” He hated it when they nosed around in his business. Sure he was grateful to have a friend like Hange, but every friend had their limit.

“I’m just saying,” they replied. “I get that you’re a freak over all this supernatural shit, understandable. But don’t go batshit crazy over a murder story for your novel, your books are already great.”

“Just because I write about this stuff, that does not mean I believe in demons or ghosts,” he scoffed. “And you of all people shouldn’t talk.”

“I think my hobby is far more normal than yours for once Levi,” they snickered. He rolled his eyes at them.

“I should be going now. I have to help Erwin organize your party, bye Levi! ” They got up and left the house. Hearing the noise of the truck leaving the driveway, he sighed in relief.

Getting up and unpacking his furniture, Levi already felt like he was at home. The house was old, but it wasn’t bad. It looked a bit dusty but nothing that he couldn’t fix.

*

After cleaning and dusting the whole house, it was 12am. Levi sighed, he really needed to sleep.

He didn’t understand what was so wrong with this house, it was perfect. Just because someone was murdered here, it didn’t mean that the house was haunted. “That’s just stupid,” he mumbled laying down on the bed while staring at the ceiling.

As soon as he was about sleep, his phone rang.

“What? Can’t you see the time, I’m exhausted.”

“Remember to come to the office at Sunday, 4pm sharp!” He flinched at the loud voice. “Good night Hange.”

He hung up and sighed.

*  
Levi woke up at 8am and started unpacking the rest of the furniture. The house was still a bit dirty, which was very irritating but he had enough time to fix everything. 

Before he moved the house belonged to a rich family in the mid 90’s. Rumour says that a lot of people were after the Jaegers because of the debt that the doctor of the family owed many companies. What didn’t make sense was that the family was rich as hell, so why would you need to be in debt? They were rich enough to have their name plated as “Jaeger” at the front, he had to get rid of that. 

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. 

“Coming.”

Levi opened the door, he stared at the tall blonde. “Finally decide to show up when I’m done moving?” 

“Sorry,” he smiled guiltily. “I guess I got over excited.”

“Hange gets over excited,” he narrowed his eyes. “Not you.”

“I guess you’re right, but one of us had to help. If it weren’t the two of us, it had to be one of us. That’s why I sent Hange.”

“I don’t see how sending Hange helped. It took us half of the day to move in Erwin,” Levi stared at the ground, the two had gone silent. The silence wasn’t comfortable, He hated that.

“Well what’re you waiting for? Come in.”

As Erwin entered he took off his shoes and stared at his surroundings, he chuckled.

“It already looks like it belongs to you,” Erwin commented while stepping in and taking off his shoes.

“I just cleaned it. Nothing special,” He walked to the kitchen pouring water in the glass.

“Where’s that snow globe of yours?” 

“Why?”

“Isn’t it usually the first thing you place when you move?” 

Levi moved a lot, it was because he got tired of the atmosphere and the neighbours. The longest that he had stayed put was in an apartment at Rose, it wasn’t anything special but enjoying the calm nights and dark atmosphere gave his books more life. In the end he also got tired of the apartment too.

“It’s on the coffee table, use your eyes.”

“It’s not there.” 

Levi came back with the glass of water and stared at the coffee table. Strange. He gave the glass of water to Erwin and sat down opposite to him on the single couch. 

“I swear I remember placing it there,” he knitted his eyebrows. Levi didn’t like it when his stuff got missing, especially since he was the only one who unpacked his stuff right after Hange left. And it was only the second day he lived in this house.

“Definitely the ghost,” Erwin joked. Levi glared at him, clearly not enjoying his amusement in this.

“Hange told you?”

“No, I told Hange.”

What He gripped the cup, “what’s wrong with wanting to live in this house. Are you mother?” 

“It’s weird. Any normal person wouldn’t live here.  
Are you sure you’re not into the those things.” 

“I’m sure.” He gritted his teeth, “And I guess I’m not ‘any normal person’,” he sipped his tea. “You both are overreacting, I just want to live here because it looks like it can give more life to my writing. You out of all people should know that I don’t give a shit about whether someone died or not, I care because the way they died was interesting.”

“I know, but remember last time—“

“We don’t talk about last time.” 

Erwin hummed, “I’m just saying, last time couldn’t have been just a coincidence.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

They fell silent. Again. He really hated that.

After a few minutes of the two men in silence Erwin got up and put his glass on the coffee table, getting ready to leave.

“I know how important that snow globe is to you, so I hope you find it. Also, don’t forget the party on Sunday.”

*  
He didn’t find the snow globe.

Levi looked everywhere; His room, the kitchen, the boxes and under the couch. 

It was no where.

He was irritated with himself for losing something so fast, and that too his favourite snow globe. 

The house wasn't even that big for something to go missing so fast. He sighed and went back to moving the rest of his furniture. 

*

The next day, his rice cooker and pot were missing.

“What the fuck.”

Levi sighed, it’s either there was a burglar in this neighbourhood or there was an actual ghost haunting him. He preferred the burglar.

Staring at the spot where his rice cooker was, he inspected the area to see if there was any hint of a person. Levi checked his windows to see if there was any scratches or if it was open.

Nothing.

He decided to give it some time and wait until something else was missing.


End file.
